Digimon Truth or Dare
by king of random
Summary: In this story we make the Digimon from all series do all kinds of crazy things as well as share their darkest secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Random: Hey Spratis hurry up we have to get the cast on stage within the next three seconds.

Spratis: WELL THINGS WOULD BE MUCH EASIER IF YOU HELPED BRING IN THE HOMOSIDAL DIGITAL MONSTERS.

Random: Whatever anyway. Hello everyone and welcome to the world's first Digimon Truth or dare. What is Digimon Truth or dare you ask? Well the way these kind of things work is that we have the main characters from Digimon all the Digimon series and you send in dares you want them to do or truths you want them to tell. Now let's begin let's give a round of applause to our cast. (Opens door)

All Digimon characters from Digimon: (Fall inside)

Tai: Ow man hey were are we? Agumon do you know?

Agumon: I have no idea Tai what about you Gabumon?

Gabumon: None What about you Matt?

Matt: If you don't know how should I?

Rika: (Sigh) Boys let's get out of here Renamon.

Renamon: Very well.

Random: Hold it. (Locks door) You are all now property of the Digimon truth or dare compony A.K.A this show. anyway... hey where's Spratis?

Spratis: (Walks in with scratches burns and holes in his skin) So...much...pain.

Random: Anyway so to give you a clue to what is going on and to maybe give you some inspiration I am going to use my own dares for this chapter First Tai Agumon you two have to fight Matt and Gabumon to see who is the strongest.

Tai and Agumon: To easy (Run at Matt and Gabumon but get blasted into the wall)

Matt: Yeah that's right were far better.

Everyone else: (Try to sneak out thedoor)

Random: Now for Renamon's dare Renamon you are to...wait we need Bacuma for this.

Car: (Drives though wall and parks in front of Renamon.)

Bacuma: (Walk out and hands Renamon a red rose) A rose for my digital flower.

Renamon: (Takes rose) Um thanks? Random who is this?

Random: This is you tamer from my story Renamon's new tamer and your boyfriend.

Bacuma: (takes Renamon's hand and kisses it) Votre belle ma cherie.

Renamon: What did he say?

Random: He said your bountiful my dear in French. Now for you dare you two have to fight until one of you is either knocked out or dead.

Renamon: Easy I'll just Diamond storm this guy to death.

Bacuma: I may love you Renamon but I will fight back.

Renamon and Bacuma: (Fight for days on end until Bacuma finally knocks Renamon out)

Rika: No how could you lose I'll never forgive you for losing Renamon.

Renamon: (Beep) wait what the...

Random: Oh yeah since this is rated T we can't swear so we have this censor machine to bleep out the swears.

Spratis: Yeah it's really (Beeping) awesome

Random: Now Takuya and Koji are to jump off a 9000 mile high cliff and land in this tiny glass of water.

Takuya and Koji: What are you nuts.

Random: Hey my names Random what do you expect?

Takuya: If I die my soul will haunt your dreams for the rest of your life. (Jumps off cliff and lands in water)

Koji: This is going to get me killed. (Jumps off cliff but misses and lands of sharp rocks)

Random: Well that's all for the moment see you next time on Digimon Truth or dare.

Video Camera: (Blows up)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let the digital madness start.

Random: Hello fans I am Random and this is Spratis now get ready for a new instalment of Digimon...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE YAAAAAAAAAAAY.

Rika: Damn it.

Tai: NOT AGAIN.

Spratis: Sweet let's get started.

Random Okay first we have a dare from Digital Dragon.

dares

1: Renamon and Bacuma are to fight Agunimon and Lobomon in a battle to the death.

2: Renamon and Bacuma Do it

3: Rika watch Bacuma and Renamon doing it.

4: Terriormon go kill yourself.

truths

1: Renamon do you wish you could kill Rika at times?

2: Tai do you wish you were a Digimon?

3: Random do you wish you were Bacuma at times?

4: Spratis are you evil?

ALL HAIL THE DIGITAL DRAGON

Random: All right let's go first Bacuma Renamon fight Agunimon and Lobomon.

Takuya and Koji: (Spirit evolve into Agunimon and Lobomon.)

Bacuma: You ready darling.

Renamon: Whenever you are.

Bacuma Renamon Agunimon and Lobomon: (Fight for nine days straight)

Bacuma: I think I've toyed with you guys for too long. (Attacks Agunimon and Lobomon senseless)

Random: And the winners are Bacuma and Renamon and now for your reward the two of you get to have some private time in the closet if you know what I mean.

Bacuma: Sweet.

Renamon: Well then let's get started.

Bacuma and Renamon: (Go inside closet and do it)

Random: And now we get to mess with Rika's head (Throws Rika into closet while Bacuma and Renamon do it.)

Rika (From inside closet): W-what the Renamon what the hell are you doing?

Spratis: Well I personally can't wait to see how this turns out.

Random: Yep and now for a dare to Terriormon he has to kill himself.

Henry: FINALY I CAN GET RID OF THE LITTLE ANNOYING PEICE OF USELESS DATA.

Terriormon: And if I don't.

Random: Well then I'll have to give you the penalty. (Thunder clap)

Terriormon: I'd rather the penalty.

Random: Very well (pulls out massive missile firing laser shooting machine gun and shoots Terriormon to pieces)

Random: And now for some truths first we need Renamon. (opens closet and pulls out Renamon.)

Renamon: Man Bacuma sure knows how to treat a girl.

Random: I'm just going to ignore that (Straps Renamon onto a lie detector.) Okay Renamon do you wish you could kill Rika?

Renamon: Of course not.

Lie detector: (beeps)

Renamon: not allways.

Lie detector: (beeps)

Renamon: (beeping) piece of (beep) fine I admit it I wish Rika was dead.

Rika: Renamon how could you. (Runs off crying)

Random: Now for the next truth Tai do you wish you were a Digimon?

Tai: Heck yeah.

Lie detector: ...

Random: Okay now my truth is if I wish I was Bacuma. Well the fact that he has Renamon as a Digimon partner a bit. now for Spratis are you evil.

Spratis: I am evil and proud of it.

Lie detector: ...

Random: Now for the next set of dares from Digimon575.

list of Dares:

#1 I want Takato and Rika to kiss.

#2 I want Tai and Sora to dance to 'Butter-Fly (Piano Version)' sung by Wada Kouji

Random: Well this will be easy Takato Rika you two are to kiss.

Rika: What.

Takato: There is no way I'm doing that.

Random: It's this or the penalty.

Terriormon (who is still in a large amount of pain): Do what he says he's a madman.

Takato and Rika: (kiss)

Rika: Great now I have to go wash my mouth out.

Random: And now Tai and Sora to dance along to Butter-Fly.

Tai: Sweet I love dancing like a girl.

Sora: Fine better then the penalty

Tai and Sora: (Dance like Japanese dancers.)

Random: That never fails to creep me out.

Spratis: Same here.

Random: Well that's the chapter tune in next time for another chapter of Digimon...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE YAAAAAAAAY.


	3. Chapter 3

Random: Hello people and Welcome to another episode of Digimon...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE YAAAAAAAAAY.

Renamon: Were still doing this?

Random: Yes.

All Digimon characters: (Beep)

Random: Well for our first darer.

Coop91

1. random vs. davis and veemon in a fight.

the bottle with 01, 02, and Tamers girls and digimon.

battle between Matt and Bacuma

Truths:

1. Is ken gay?

takato love guilmon ( yes, like that.)

3. Randomm, can we dare them to do ANYTHING we want.

Random: Ok so all I have to do is beat the crap out of Davis and Veemon Simple (Beats Davis and Veemon to pulps.)

Davis: OH GO HELP ME.

Random: GOD CAN'T HELP YOU NOW. (Beats up Davis and Veemon more)

Davis: Ouch.

Veemon: No kidding.

Random: Now for the next dare the girls of digimon have to play spin the bottle. (Hands Sora a empty bottle.)

Sora: Thanks (Runs off with the other girls.)

Spratis: 3,2,1.

Bottle: (Blows up)

Sora: Ouch.

Random: Now we get to see a guitar battle between Matt and Bacuma.

Matt: This will be easy. (picks up guitar)

Bacuma: I'm more of a flute kind of guy but whatever. (picks up guitar)

Matt: (Plays really well)

Bacuma: (Can't even get a solid note.)

Random: And Matt wins.

Bacuma: Oh well.

Spratis: Wow he takes things well.

Random: Well he's going to hate one of the next dares but now we have the truths. first Ken are you gay.

Ken: No.

Lie detector: ...

Random: Now Takato do you love Guilmon?

Takato: I love Guilmon like he's my son.

Lie detector: ...

Random: Wow two in a row a new record. Now my question yes you can dare ANYONE to do ANYTHING you want.

Digimon575

Good chapter I love it. you can rate it M if you want.

Dares:

1. Takato and Rika should go on a date and then do 'it'

2. Guilmon and Renamon have to kiss and say "i love you"

3. Takuya and Zoe have to watch Takato and Rika doing 'it'

Truths:

1. Takato do you like or love Rika?

2. Tai who do you love Sora or Mimi?

3. Kari do you love TK, Davis, Willis or Takato?

Random: First Takato you and Rika have won an all expensed paid trip to Paris on the condition that you two do it afterwards.

Takato and Rika: Damn. (Get sent to Paris)

Random: Now while we wait let's get to the next dare. Guilmon and Renamon have to kiss and say I love you.

Guilmon: What is kissing?

Renamon: (Beep) (Kisses Guilmon) I love you.

Bacuma: (Foams at the mouth.) GUILMON YOU SON OF A (BEEP)

Guilmon: uh oh.

Bacuma: DAMN IT GUILMON I'M GOING TO (BEEPING) KILL YOU. YOU SON OF A (BEEP) PEICE OF (BEEP) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR KISSING MY (BEEP) (Pulls out massive broad sword.) EAT SWORD YOU DAMN SON OF A(BEEP).

Random: Wow he sure is angry.

Renamon: Please Bacuma don't blame Guilmon it was a dare from Digimon575.

Bacuma: Very well (Let's go of Guilmon's throat and flies to Digimon575's house.)

Digimon575: Oh Bacuma what are you doing here? (nervous chuckle)

Bacuma: YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE. ( Cracks knuckles and beats up Digimon575.)

Digimon575: Ouch.

Bacuma: (Flies back to studio.)

Renamon: Better.

Bacuma: Yep (Kisses Renamon) I love you.

Random: Can we cut the mooshy stuff and get back to the madness?

Bacuma: Alright.

Random: Now Takuya and Zoe have to go watch Takato and Rika do it. (Teleport Takato and Rika into closet before kicking Takuya and Zoe inside.)

Zoe: (From inside closer) This makes me want to do it as well Takuya.

Takuya: Me to. (Takuya and Zoe do it)

Random: Now for the truths (Pulls Takato and Rika out of closet.)

Random: Do you two like or love each other?

Takato: I like Rika.

Rika: I hate Takato.

Lie detector: (beeps)

Random: Was that for Takato or Rika?

Lie detector: Rika.

Random: I didn't know it did that.

Rika: Fine I like Takato.

Lie detector: ...

Random: Good now Tai do you love Sora or Mimi?

Tai: I prefer Sora because she's not a total fan girl.

Mimi: HOW COULD YOU TAI. (Runs of crying)

Random: And now for the last question Kari do you love TK Davis Willis or Takato?

Spratis: What series is Willis from?

02 Kari: Are you asking me or the 01 Kari.

Random: You.

02 Kari: Oh well I'd have to say TK because I've known him the longest.

02 TK: Sweet.

Davis: Damn.

Random: Anyway that's all the time we have see you next time on Digimon...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.


	4. Chapter 4

Random: Hello my readers and welcome to a special episode of Digimon...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.

Renamon: And this is special why?

Random: Because as well as doing truths and dares were announcing a competition here are the rules the readers will be allowed to request a book or movie and whoever's story I find the most interesting I'll do what you have to do is send a review telling me what book or movie you want to be made into a parody on this show remember to add who is going to be who and if you want to have me or Spratis telling the story.

Renamon: Okay but what if nobody takes part in this competition?

Random: Well if that's so I'll make a parody of my own now on to the dares. this one is from Lord Pata.

Well I'm cooperating with this ^^

Dare:

I dare Gatomon and Patamon to make out in a closet for whole 8 minutes and obviously they will enjoy it and say an I love you to each other. Hey, at least I'm giving them privacy XD

Truth:

For Tai, what were your thoughts after you learned about Kari getting dragged to the dark ocean (episode 13) and how TK with Patamon and Gatomon saved her? and mostly what did you think about TK jumping off a cliff towards that image of Kari on the sky? (I think it was too risky but that's just me XD)

That's all for now, if I get something else I'll put another review ^^

Random: Well this will be easy. (Kicks Gatomon and Patamon into closet.) Now to the truths. first Tai what where you thinking after you learned about Kari getting dragged to the dark ocean.

Tai: I was thinking WHAT THE (BEEP) IS GOING ON.

Random: And what did you think about TK jumping off a cliff towards that image of Kari on the sky?

Tai: I thought HOLY (BEEP) THAT (BEEPING) SON OF A (BEEP) IS GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED.

Random: Now for the next now a few dares will be cut out due to them being far too complex for someone like me to handle this is from dinnerling.

hello, I am a new comer to this story, i love truth or dare stories

Truth:

the Author: Can the characters be altered in any way?, if so then you wouldn't mind a few of my dares

Guilmon: If your tamer was a Pokémon, Which Pokémon would it be?

(Same Question to Terriormon, Renamon and Impmon)

Ken: Have you ever, even once called yourself "The Pokémon Emperor" either by mistake or on purpose?

Wormmon: 1. Have you ever wanted to hurt or even kill Ken back when he was the emperor?

Dares

Guilmon: Starve for 3 weeks no bread, no food, only water  
Veemon: Kill Davis  
thats all.

Random: Okay for the truths this is for the author AKA me Well yes you can change the characters but only is small amounts you can't do anything over the top. Next truth Guilmon if your tamer was a Pokémon what would it be?

Guilmon: Charmander.

Random: Well that was easy and the same for Terriormon Renamon and Impmon (Thinking) _This guy needs to get some original ideas isn't there already enough Digimon Pokémon disputes. _(regular speech) So what will it be?

Terriormon: Pikachu

Renamon: Pokémon can go (Beep) themselves the only tamers I need are either Rika or Bacuma.

Bacuma: Hell yeah.

Impmon: I don't need no stinking tamer.

Random: Wow that was easy. NEXT Ken did you ever call yourself the Pokémon emperor even once.

Ken: NO.

Lie detector: (Beeps)

Ken: Fine yes.

Bacuma: Saw that one coming.

Random: Now Wormmon have you ever wanted to Hurt/Kill Ken when he was the Emperor?

Wormmon: Um uh n-n-no.

Lie detector: (beeps)

Wormmon: Fine I wanted to kill him.

Ken: how could you Wormmon? (Runs of crying)

Random: Well that was pretty unpredicted.

Spratis: Or simply put random.

Random: Yes.

Spratis: Not you.

Random: Oh anyway on to the dares Guilmon is to be locked up for three weeks with no food only water.

Guilmon: .

Random: And if you refuse you get the penalty. (Thunder clap)

Renamon: The what?

Random: The penalty is the punishment for not doing a dare or answering a truth now on to busyness (Locks Guilmon in a containment cell with only a small bowl of water.)

Three weeks later.

Guilmon: (Walks up as a skeleton.) Bread give me bread.

Takato: Oh my gosh Guilmon are you alright?

Guilmon: Takatomon is that you?

Takato: Yes it is Guilmon

(Insert sappy scene here)

Random: Now for the next dare Veemon you have to kill Davis.

Veemon: Alright. (Digivolves into Exveemon and kills Davis)

Random: Well that was easy and now to the next dares and truths from SubzeroGraymon.

dare: agumon(tai's agumon)make out with biyomon and tell her how you relly feel about her

dare: veemon digivolve to ulforceveedramon

dare: mimi i'm sorry about happend with tai maby matt will cheer you up

dare: matt cheer mimi up

truth: tai what did you do befor you played socer?

truth: palmon do you have a crush on someone?

Random: This guy needs to learn to spell. first Agumon make out with Biyomon and tell her how you feel.

Agumon: (Makes out with Biyomon) I think your messed up in the head.

Biyomon: HOW COULD YOU AGUMON? (Slaps Agumon)

Agumon: Ouch.

Random: NEXT Veemon Digivolve into Ulforceveedramon.

Veemon: Easy (Digivolves into Ulforceveedramon.)

Random: Now Matt cheer Mimi up.

Matt: Fine. (Kisses Mimi)

Mimi: YAY someone like me.

Matt: I don't it was just a dare.

Mimi: (runs off crying.)

Random: Now Tai what did you do before playing soccer.

Tai: Pro wrestling.

Random: You do know that stuff is fixed right?

Tai: YOUR LYING.

Random: Now Palmon do you have a crush on someone.

Palmon: Well I have had my eyes on a plant back in the Digital world.

Crowd: 0_o?

Palmon: What I'm a plant Digimon.

Random: Well that's all we've got remember to try out for the competition.

Spratis: Yeah or I'll come to your house and kill you in your sleep.

Random: See you next time on Digimon...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.

Renamon: Now let's go get drunk.

Everyone: 0_o?

Renamon: What?


End file.
